He Ate My Heart
by Violoveless
Summary: Ciel has fallen for his butler and Sebastian is there to catch him, but will their relationship remain a secret or will it be revealed? SebastianxCiel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji! _

I sat here in the dark cold night, stroking my knight chess piece as the moonlight faintly exceeded through my office window. Still dressed in my pajamas, I crossed my legs, feeling the throbbing sensation as I reflected back on yesterday night. The ecstasy I felt was so unbearable that it felt as if it were a dream. To think, that I have fallen in love with the perfect butler.

"Young master, are you coming to bed?" My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice as he entered the room. He stood in the door way waiting as the luminosity from the candles glossed over his lips making me fidget in my seat. I stood up, placing the knight next to the king chess piece, walking towards him as my heart increased its pace as I got closer. The office door shut behind me as I was guided to my room and tucked in for bed, but before he left I grabbed him by his tail coat. He turned around with his eyes fixed on me.

"Stay with me for a little while longer." I said making him kneel to my bed. His hand brushed against my face before our lips met for a fervent kiss, thus ending my night as I dozed off into serene trance.

The next day I was awakened by the magnetizing scent of tea that filled the air as I sat up to the sound of his voice.

"Good morning, young master. I prepared for you Ceylon tea accompanying with a French made breakfast and pastries of your choice. Do you prefer Pain au Chocolat, Napoleon, or Apple Tartlet?"

"Apple Tartlet" I said as he unbuttoned my shirt. He selected one of my dress clothes from out the closet and advanced towards me.

"Lady Elizabeth will be arriving tomorrow." he said sliding the sleeves of my shirt on, adjusting it to be buttoned.

"Lizzy?" I questioned as he slipped my dress coat on along with my shorts.

"Yes, she'll be here to throw you a special party tomorrow." out of all days, I thought as he continued to list the other events taking place in my mansion. I took a sip of my tea when I suddenly felt like was being watched closely. I opened my eye to see Sebastian gazing at my face as I began to feel a bit unease with his actions.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned placing the tea cup back on the small plate.

"Your skin has glossed ever since the last two nights ago, young master." That's when it hit me. Two nights ago was when I experienced pleasure unlike before. I placed the tea cup on the sliver tray and headed towards the dinning room for breakfast. Once I got there, the food was already prepared on the table as I could still smell the fresh scent of the food. I took a seat as Sebastian pushed me into the table. The other servants were scattered around the house as I could hear their cries from labor. Sebastian stood by my side as I continued to eat.

"What time exactly is Lizzy going to show up tomorrow?" I asked taking a bite of the Apple Tartlet Sebastian made.

"She will arrive here exactly at noon." Sebastian said watching me carefully. His eyes were fixated on me for while until I meowed to tease him. He stood beside me clenching the cloth he held in his arm, placing his hand over his mouth.

"Young master, please..." he said looking the other direction. I watched him carefully, placing the biscuit into my mouth. He turned my way, removing his hand to reveal a seductive but teasingly smile that made my body quiver. That feeling from last night struck me once again. I couldn't help but gaze at his features.

"S-Sebastian, you…?" I was stunned by his smile since it was similar to the one two nights before. I wanted him. I began to crave for him even more, but I didn't want any witnesses of our act or interruptions. Our main interruption would be Lizzie and guest for my company. He leaned down above my face as I felt the tips of his hair prickling my face. Before our lips clashed, he stood up quickly when Finnian ran into the room crying along with the others.

"What now?" I irritatingly said when Sebastian took a step back from my chair.

"P-Plu Plu set the front garden on fire." Finnian cried a waterfall in front of me when I sighed and looked at Sebastian.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said leaving the dining room to tend to the fire. I took another bite of the tartlet licking my lips with a smile just thinking about tonight. Tonight will be perfect. Brushing my fingers across my lips, I can feel the pressure of him against me as I became even more excited. Crossing my leg, I felt a pleasurable throbbing sensation as I closed my eye, leaning forward to deepen the sensation.

"Young master, I've taken care of the fire." I was startled by Sebastian's voice when I opened my eye to see him smiling above me. I blushed in embarrassment for him to have seen me like this. I finished my breakfast heading upstairs to my office.

"I'll have lunch in my office." I continued up the stairs refusing to look back at his seductive smile. The day passed quickly as nightfall took over quietly. After having dinner in my office as well, I went to go take a bath before retiring to my bedroom.

"Young master, your skin is still looks glossy with softness to it." He said removing my blazer and dress shirt. I looked away not trying to reveal my blush.

"Tonight you will be taking a Japanese styled bath." He said as I stepped in to the bath. I cringed when I entered the water with the heat prickling my skin. Eventually it became relaxing after settling in the water. Sebastian remained at my side the whole time when I closed my eye and leaned my head back. I opened my eye to see his face was above mines. He pressed his lips against mines when I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. Our tongues danced in each others mouths when he suddenly stopped gazing in to my eyes. He made another seductive grin that followed along with a short laugh.

"Young master, I believe I will go no farther. Your bath water would become filthy." He said still above my face.

"Does it look like I care?" I said pulling him in for another kiss. I felt a smirk form against my lips when he stood up.

"Very well, young master." He removed his jacket, slipping off his gloves with his mouth. This time we kissed more fiercely as I jumped to his hand sliding down my waste. He hoisted me out of the water and laid me on my back against a towel placed on the floor. Sucking on every inch of my body, He spread my legs apart as a smirk formed upon his face.

"You're beginning to bloom beautifully." He said making me cover my lower regions with my hands.

"D-Don't stare." I couldn't bear to look at him after hearing him say that. He removed my hands making me sit up to watch his next action.

"Why shouldn't I stare at the most gorgeous blossom?" His mouth took in my length as I felt a pulsation of pleasure surge throughout my body. Why was he relating me to a plant? It didn't matter to me now as I came into the mouth of my butler. I know he can't taste anything, but he licked his lips as if he enjoyed it. He unzipped his pants and slid them down, revealing his hard length before me. I leaned forward and grabbed a hold of it and placed my mouth on the tip.

"Y-Young master, you don't have to..." He was cut off by me doing him a favor in return for pleasing me. His grunts sounded seductively pleasing to my ears when I bit down softly on his length. He placed his hand on my head, giving me a signal to stop when he positioned to enter me. Feeling him slide his length in slowly, I cringed to the feel at first until I grew accustom of it. Groaning to his powerful thrusts, he quickened his pace as I began to scream for more.

"Sebastian!" I yelled out loud opening both of my eyes. I can see the pleasure he was receiving as he continued to plunge deeper inside of me. When he leaned forth to kiss me, I enveloped my around his neck and my legs around his waist as we kissed each other deeply. Sweat draped all over his body and mines when he pulled out breathing heavily.

"Young master, it's becoming late. Let us get cleaned up and ready for bed." He said as we both got back into the water and cleaned ourselves off. I couldn't help but gawk at the toned muscular body before me. He washed me up and dried me off then we walked to my bedroom. I was then dressed in one of my large dress shirts before being tucked in to bed. With that said, I slid under the comfortable bed sheets as he stood by my bed side with candles that barely lit the room.

"Sebastian, will you stay with me a little longer?" I asked once more for another night when he made a low chuckle. Kneeling to my bed side, he placed his hand on my forehead and leaned in close.

"I forevermore will stay with you until death do us part." He whispered in to my ear, planting a kiss on my forehead. He pulled the covers over my body as my eyelids became heavy.

"Goodnight, young master." He said blowing out the candle as my eyes closed, resting up for the next following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_I__do__not__own__Kuroshitsuji!_

**Ciel****POV**

The beginning of a new day always started off with Sebastian opening my curtains. Nothing interesting ever happens in the morning as much, so I decided make a change in the daily routine. While Sebastian was unbuttoning my shirt, I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my lips against his.

"Young master…" He pulled back holding my arms above my head.

"You mustn't forget Lady Elizabeth will be arriving this afternoon." He reminded, continuing to undo the buttons on my shirt.

"I already know." I petulantly said making my butler sigh after he finished dressing me.

"You fail to see that I'm holding a lot in." Sebastian said making me watch him curiously. Holding back I see. This will be an interesting day.

"I'll have breakfast in my office." I said walking to the office as Sebastian headed downstairs. He arrived upstairs, serving me my breakfast when I spoke.

"Sebastian, do you find me irresistible?" I teasingly said catching his attention.

"Young master…" He looked as if he could only say with a worried expression on his face. I smirked before making my next move, until a loud noise was heard from within my manor.

"Excuse me for a moment, young master." Sebastian headed off leaving me in the room as I became irritable from the lack of pleasure. I wanted to feel that bliss again like from last night. It appears Sebastian is using Lizzie's visit as an excuse to hold out on pleasing me. I could order him to, but it would just seem too easy to provoke him. I want him to make the first move. But, is he doing this on purpose to see how long I would last? Did he already make the first move before I could even make mine? If his move was intending on making me admit to defeat then it won't work, but am I close to giving in to the pleasure?

"Sorry for the inconvenience, young master. I will be tending to the manor's rooms before Elizabeth's arrival." Sebastian walked in and spoke before leaving out. In the meantime I continued my work in the office, managing the Phantomhive toy company. After looking through a lot papers, I couldn't help but think about Sebastian while he was gone. I reached my hand out to the string that would ring the bell to call him. I could call him, but I was becoming hesitant as the seconds grew. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door. I let them in, only to see that it was Sebastian carry a tray with what appears to be cake and tea. I put my papers aside when he served me my mid day snack.

"I figured you would want something to eat after working all morning in your office." He said pouring my tea. I watched him carefully as I took a bite from my cake before drinking my tea. He checked the time on his pocket watch when I sat my tea cup down.

"I suppose we have enough time before Elizabeth arrives." He said closing his pocket watch and approaching me. Excitement mixed anxiety filled my body when he pressed his lips up against mine. I kissed back as our tongues danced within each others mouth. He began unbuttoning my shirt as we continued kissing without breaking apart. Moving down my neck to my chest, he toyed with the tip of one of my nipples while sucking the other. I couldn't help but hold him close to my chest as he continued giving me this pleasure. His hand traveled down to my trousers, cupping my crotch as I released a low moan. I felt a smirk form on his face up against my chest as he pulled back to view my face. Cupping my face from below, he leveled his face with mines, kissing me without hesitating.

"That will be all for today." He cheerfully smiled as he began buttoning my shirt.

"What a tease..." I said making him chuckle as he now began tying the ribbon around the collar of my shirt. He left the room, tending to Elizabeth's arrival. I continued working until I was finished before I took a walk around the mansion. It was a peaceful stroll until that familiar outburst came from behind.

"CIEL!" Lizzie screamed tackling me as always. Sebastian approached my side with a smile plastered upon his face. I staggered back as her weight settled on me.

"E-Elizabeth why are you—" I managed to say before I was suddenly cut short by her comment.

"How many times have I told you? Call me Lizzie!" She smiled hold both of my hands as I gazed into her emerald orbs.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" I curiously asked as she fumbled through her pocket and pulled out a black box. The box had a regal appeal with gold designs traveling the corners that glint within the light by a sudden movement.

"I wanted to spend a day with my fiancé of course! I saw this present and I had to get it for you. Open it, open it!" She eagerly said as I almost hesitated to open the box. I slowly removed the top only to be awed by the alluring jewel within the box.

"Do you like it? It matches your eyes and it reminded me so much about you that I had to get it." She jumped around in place, excited by my reaction as I pulled it out to reveal it was a necklace.

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble." I said when she showed displeasure to my reply. Her attitude quickly changed when I ordered Sebastian to put the necklace on me.

"It looks great on you Ciel! I'll go unpack my bags while you're busy!" She ran down the stairs when I held out my arm in shock from her words.

"Unpack? What do you mean?" I questioned, but she appeared to not hear me as she ran. I let out a sigh when I held the jewel in my hand for a closer look.

"It really does match your eyes." Sebastian commented with that same grin he had when he approached me earlier. I smirked, letting the jewel fall to my chest as my cane supported my weight.

"This is going to be a long night." I said looking towards my butler that let out a small chuckle and left to help Lizzie with her bags. I advanced back to my office to take care of some more work that needed attention.

Darkness crept upon the mansion as the hours passed rapidly without even realizing it. A knock was heard at my office door while I was taking watch outside of my window.

"Come in!" I yelled when I turned around to see it was Sebastian entering the room.

"Sorry to disturb you. Elizabeth seems to have started a dinner party for you and would like for you to attend." He said waiting for my answer. I sighed, clenching the space between the corners of my eyes and I thought to myself before I answered.

"I'll attend. Help me get dressed for the party." I ordered, walking to my room as he followed from behind.

I perched myself on the bed as he began removing my shoes. I smirked to the thought that I had in mind when I raised my foot in the air. Sebastian watched me carefully when I began to explore every aspect of his torso. He grasped my leg and removed it from his chest as he continued undressing me.

"Young master, we can't do this while Elizabeth is here. It's too risky." He said as he began to unbutton my shirt. I sucked my teeth, turning away from him as he was about to change my shirt. When I looked back at him a thought came to mind when I watched him carefully. After the party I will be expecting something in return tonight.

After getting dressed, we walked downstairs and approached everyone at the table. Upon receiving a warm welcome, I was seated by Sebastian before he headed into the kitchen to retrieve the meal. Everyone present at the table was awed by the looks of the cuisine. The scent of the food filled the atmosphere around us as Lizzie grabbed my arm in excitement. Of course I wasn't surprised.

"Tonight's dishes being served are: Roast turkey with a side of chicken fricasse, potatoes, and dressing, hot buttered cross rolls, and three vegetable side dishes. Later served for Dessert will be Peach Melba Ice Cream Pie." Sebastian informed as everyone waited to begin feasting.

"Ciel how's the party? Do you like it?" Lizzie asked. I smiled to her inquiries placing my hand on top of hers when I replied.

"You do a great job sponsoring parties." I said making her happy. She was always beautiful whenever she displayed her happy features. I never liked seeing her frown. She was perfect in every way.

"Ciel say AAAAHHH~" Lizzie said holding a fork to my mouth. I tittered, taking a bite, looking towards Sebastian. He couldn't help but smile to my actions. Lizzie on the other hand was as cheerful as ever. Had I not have anyone like her, I would be colder than I am now.

The desserts were given out after the main course was finished. I can tell Lizzie was awed by the taste of the dessert by looking at her reaction.

"I'll have mines later." I said standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie questioned, holding the fork up to her lips.

"Today's been a long day. I need some rest." I said kissing the back of her hand. I began walking up the stairs as Sebastian began cleaning up from the party. I sat on the edge of my bed when Sebastian entered the room.

"Elizabeth has been escorted to her room for the night." Sebastian mentioned before I could ask. I smirked holding out my leg to be undressed.

"Good." I said was he approached kneeling down to undress me from the bottom up. Once he got finished with my legs, he trailed his hands up to my thighs when he removed my shorts slowly. I was growing impatient as his hands came back up, drawing circles on my side. He unbuttoned my shirt afterwards before I wrapped my legs around his body. I fell back on the bed, deepening the kiss when my butler pulled back.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this. I feel this is too risky." Sebastian was making my patience run thin. I pulled him into a kiss by his tie reassuring him that I wanted this. He finally obeyed my order when he slid my trousers down. Our lips clashed again with a fierce tongue battle. Of course I was the one to lose that battle, savoring the taste of my butler. I was lost in thought when he propped my legs up in his hands. I can feel the red tint sneaking up onto my face as I looked away. I didn't want him to see my reaction. As many times we've done this I still found it embarrassing. A light chuckled emanated from Sebastian when he traced his tongue down my thigh. I shivered slightly from this touch when he squeezed my other thigh tightly. From that point on, his hand trailed down to my groin as he began to caress it. I let out a small whimper of pleasure when he took the length in his mouth. I didn't want to give myself away while Elizabeth was here. HE began to move as I tried my best to hold back my moans. He was just too good. I just wanted to get rid of this feeling before I got caught. That would surely ruin my reputation. Sebastian move lower, lift my legs up higher to my shock. I felt a tongue slide into my entrance in a vigorous motion that eventually slowed. I grasped the bed sheets tightly as I gnawed at my bottom lip.

"S-Sebastian…" I called letting him know that I was ready for his next action. He smirked, spreading my legs wider. I shyly looked away before I felt him push against my entrance. I held my hand to my mouth, biting down on my finger as he buried himself all the way until he hit the hilt of my entrance. He slid out then moved back in slowly until he eventually paced himself. Sebastian's hands travelled to my waist and grasped it tightly to deliver more firm thrust. My mind rapidly went blank as he hit against my prostate with every thrust. I believe I know how Undertaker now feels when he sees euphoria. No wonder why it makes him feel good. I was reaching my climax when Sebastian continued to thrust into me, switching my positions at different times. His grunts made my bliss heighten to another level as I was now floating on cloud nine.

"Young master…" Sebastian said when he filled my entrance with his warm substance. I twitched from the ecstasy I felt as he rode out his climax. Pulling out, I laid limp on the bed. My eyes remained close as I tried to catch my breath until I felt a pair of lips brush against my own. After being prepared to go to sleep, I felt warmer when sheets covered my body in the bed as he rested my body in the right position in the bed.

"Good night young master." His voice whispered as I could hear him blowing out the candle in my room. The smell of fire from the candles was pleasant as I fell into a deep trance.

***Author****note:****Don****'****t****hurt****me****for****taking****too****long****DX****senior****year****in****high****school****is****very****stressful****to****me****,_,****have****mercy****there****are****more****chapters****to****come****so****just****hold****tight****;D***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji! _

**Ciel POV**

I sat at my desk, impatiently starting at the mail that Sebastian gave me to read. My fist was pressed against my cheek as my elbow rested on the surface of my desk. There were more jobs to be done for the queen. If only Undertaker didn't commit that bizarre crime and disappear to God knows where, it would've been easier.

"You may leave, Sebastian." My butler said nothing as he bowed and exited the room. I closed my eyes in frustration having read all the letters that were sent today. I couldn't get my mind of the Undertaker. His name continued to echo in my mind the more I thought about him. I opened my draw and pulled out his pendant that Sebastian managed to kick off the man.

"His treasure…" I clutched the accessory in my hands when I placed in on my desk.

"CIEL~!" A voice yelled bursting through my office in a fit of joy. I was startled by the sudden entrance until she was attracted to the accessory on my desk.

"Ciel, what is this?" She reached for the pendent when I took it off the desk and placed it back into the draw.

"It's nothing…" I looked away after closing the draw to avoid her pouting face.

"Ciel, I wanted to see it." She pouted leaning over the desk.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, but it doesn't concern you."

"CIEL!" She slammed her hands on the desk making me jump out of my seat in anger.

"Elizabeth I said no!" I yelled, but stopped instantly after hearing my tone with Lizzie. She stumbled back in fear. I could almost see tears forming in her eyes. I quickly walked around my desk and embraced my fiancé.

"Don't cry Lizzie, I'm sorry. That belt belongs to someone important. Someone that was a friend of my father…" She looked up at me when I dried her tears with my handkerchief. I smiled kissing her on her soft cheek as a small blushed formed on her face.

"Ciel…I'm sorry I didn't mean too I—" I stopped her before she could say anything else when I spoke.

"I forgive you. Now let's go get some lunch." I held her hand and guided her down the stairs of the manor. I decided it would be best to eat outside since it was a rather nice warm day today. We sat at the table on opposite sides when Sebastian revealed today's lunch.

After lunch I was just waiting for Elizabeth to be on her way back home, but that wasn't happening anytime soon, now was it? We danced, and did other activities that involved the servants but afterwards I just grew tired of it. But other things were on my mind as well. Not like I cared or anything, but I wanted to finish what that damn butler started in the morning (I think I'm becoming too attracted to him). I retired to my room where I could find some peace and quiet without having to work in the office. Removing my jacket unloosening my tie, and taking off my shoes, I rested on my bed. Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath before feeling another presence in my room.

"You're slow." I stated out loud, but I didn't expect to get a different response.

"Hee hee~, I must say you have the wrong person~." I opened my eyes to the abrasive voice, catching sight of the silver curtains of hair that fell around me.

"Hello, Earl." That infamous grin belonged to none other than the Undertaker.

"Undertaker." I returned the greeting changing my expression.

"I trust you do have what belongs to me, but I suppose I could let you keep for a little~ while longer. Nonetheless, I was just stopping by to say hi."

"And you were just about to leave too." Sebastian retorted.

"Wait a minute. Don't be so pushy. There's no need to fight now is there?" The shinigami inquired, followed by his unremitting chuckles.

"I don't want to risk damaging Young Master's estate so you will be taking your leave."

"Geez, well I'll be seeing you later Earl, do take care of the locket." With that said, he used my window as his exit. Sebastian closed my window then stood at the edge of my bed.

"Dinner will be served very shortly."

"I'll take it here." I affirm.

"I assume that your bedroom isn't an appropriate spot to be served dinner—"

"Sebastian…" I glared.

"Yes, my lord." He exited the room to retrieve my meal. He's stalling and I could see it. Once he returned I decided to play a little game with him on my own to provoke a reaction (I believe Undertaker has rubbed off on me a bit).

"Feed it to me." I smirked when he stopped in his track to look at me interestingly.

"I'm quite sure my master is old enough to feed himself." From his remark sounds like he may join in with my plan.

"So?" I questioned. To my victory, he fed me a bite and that's where everything would start from there. Taking more seductive bites, I hoped that he would give in, but being a supernatural being has its benefits I guess. Sucking my teeth I pulled butler close to feel his lips on mines. Making him drop the fork, he deepened the kiss as we fell back on the bed. I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck to feel his warmth. Our tongues darted back and forward into each others mouth when I bit down on his lip teasingly.

"Ciel~" The voice outside the door squealed when I heard Sebastian let out his short laugh.

"Do you wish to continue?" My butler asked me when I looked away from his gaze. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I blushed instantly looking into those crimson orbs as his lips smashed against mines. I was astonished by his actions when my protests were muffled.

Another series of knocks on my door continued. Sebastian began removing my clothes until the door came open revealing an impatient Elizabeth whose reaction suddenly changed to the scene.

"C-Ciel?" She was stunned from what she saw that was Sebastian above me as I remained on my back in the bed. She back away when I tried called her back.

"Pardon us Miss Elizabeth. I was changing young master into his night clothes while you were knocking."

"Night…clothes?" She questioningly repeated looking over towards me. Will his explanation work? I sat up and continued working the buttons on my shirt seeing that was the only thing I had on.

"Why were you on top of him then?" She asked when my face glowed red just hearing her words. It was just too embarrassing to hear.

"I apologize for that, I simply lost my balance and fell over. Good thing the bed and my arms stopped me from crushing the young master." I scoffed to his comment as Elizabeth giggled and ran to me.

"I'm leaving now, but I wanted to give you this for letting me stay." She handed me a gift wrapped box that smelled sweet just like her. I smiled, kissing her on the cheek as her face turned a rose color when I held both her hands.

"I wish you a safe journey back to your home tonight my lady." She giggled to my words and danced off after I said my good bye. Sebastian guided her to the already prepared carriage awaiting her to depart when I took this chance to prepare myself for my butler's return. My butler finally returned to my room after finishing all of his duties in the manor for the night.

"So, where did we leave off?" I enticed, crossing my legs to make them more revealing in the lighting. Smirking to this, he blew out the candles and carried out his actions towards me that lasted the rest of the night.


End file.
